Esclavitud
by Kris' Neckerchief
Summary: AU. Solían decir que los amores imposibles eran amores sin sentido. ¿Por qué a las diosas Hathor y Anat le habían dado ese destino? El amor entre un esclavo y una princesa era imposible, ¿o no? [Reto para TIERNA ORFELINA, en el foro ¡Siéntate!]
1. Chapter 1

**Esclavitud**

 **Summary:** AU. Solían decir que los amores imposibles eran amores sin sentido. ¿Por qué a las diosas Hathor y Anat le habían dado ese destino? El amor entre un esclavo y una princesa era imposible, ¿o no? [Reto para TIERNA ORFELINA, en el foro ¡Siéntate!]

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Advertencias:** Tema de esclavitud :v

 **NOTA:** Este fic será solo de tres capítulos, no más, no menos.

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Porque el amor es más fuerte que nada,_

 _Porque el ser amado nunca te dejará,_

 _Porque todos tienen derecho a enamorarse…_

 _Porque el amor se encuentra en cualquier lugar._

Aquel tiempo de antiguas civilizaciones fue el que más historias de todo tipo pudo oír. Los que vivieron en esos tiempos dejaron un legado perdido, un legado que pocos notaron.

Aquel tiempo de antiguas civilizaciones vio crecer grandes ciudades y vio al mismo tiempo evolucionar al ser humano de una forma increíble.

Ese tiempo pudo ver el nacimiento de las polis griegas, donde Esparta y Atenas fueron las ciudades más representativas. Vio nacer a China, una gran y compleja civilización. Vio desarrollarse a Mesopotamia, la cuna de muchos de los actuales inventos. Vio el desarrollo de India, una creyente y organizada civilización.

Aquel tiempo pudo ver todo aquello que jamás podremos nosotros.

Vio a las personas desarrollarse, vio a unos ser bendecidos y a otros ser maldecidos. Vio sufrir a aquellos inocentes y vio el punto clave del descubrimiento de grandes cosas.

Aquel tiempo vio formarse a Egipto, el nacido del río Nilo, una de las más grandes civilizaciones que aquel tiempo pudo ver.

Vio como pequeños pueblos se establecían cerca de las aguas y formaban sus propias comunidades. Vio como aprendieron a cultivar en la tierra al bajar las aguas del Nilo. Vio como las comunidades crecían y se volvían grandes ciudades.

Vio la necesidad del ser humano de sentirse superior a los demás, así como vio que los que mayor poder tenían someter a aquellos que no consideraban dignos de su buen vivir. Aquellos que no nacían entre ellos, que cometían crímenes, que no seguían sus costumbres, los que tenían la desdicha de nacer entre esa gente… Y los sometían a la esclavitud.

Arduos trabajos ejercidos, siendo ellos considerados casi como solo un simple objeto material a la disposición de un amo, pero aun así con derechos legales que les prohibía a los amos matarles, pero no castigarles.

Aquellos que tenían la desgracia de vivir, morir o nacer esclavos se desvivían la mayor parte del tiempo bajo las abrasantes llamas del sol, siendo menospreciados por todo aquel que tuviera aunque fuera, un céntimo más que ellos.

Pero aquel tiempo no solo vio avances en tecnología y la jerarquía establecida por los hombres.

Aquel tiempo fue testigo de cosas hermosas.

Aquel tiempo vio a los niños nacer y ser cuidados por sus madres. Aquel tiempo vio las estaciones del año pintando cada zona. Aquel tiempo vio grandes bellezas arquitectónicas…

Aquel tiempo fue el más grande testigo del amor que solo dos almas destinadas entre sí podían dar.

 _Porque el tiempo sabe más que nadie,_

 _Porque el tiempo rige el destino,_

 _Porque el tiempo es sabio…_

 _Porque el tiempo llevará al amor._

Y ese tiempo nos llevó a la mismísima ciudad de Tebas, llamada por los egipcios _Uaset_ , una de las ciudades más importantes y capital del antiguo Egipto.

 _Y las aguas del Nilo me llevaron hasta ahí._

Las tinajas eran llenadas por las sirvientas de la nobleza.

 _Y las aguas del Nilo me purificaron._

Lista y limpia para llevarlas al faraón.

 _Y las aguas del Nilo se llevaron mi dolor…_

Y volvieron al palacio con las pesadas tinajas.

 _Y así también sanaron mi corazón._

Y solo podía ver como salían con total libertad a las afueras del palacio, aunque fuera para trabajar.

 _Y el Nilo nos dará más vida._

Y sus ojos reflejaban el deseo de salir y conocer el mundo.

 _Y me llevará donde deseo estar._

 _Porque el Nilo es la fuente de los dioses…_

 _Y el camino hacia aquel a quien llegaré a amar._

Dejó caer el papiro en el cual escribía y suspiró cansada.

—Que Ra me perdone. —susurró.

Pasó la manta sobre su cabeza y se aseguró de dejar todas sus joyas bien guardadas y sus ropas bien escondidas.

Respiró profundo y trató de mantener su valentía.

Esa noche sería, esa noche al fin saldría.

Su padre, el faraón, no la dejaba salir fuera del palacio. Decía que era demasiado peligroso y que no era digno de ella todo lo que estaba afuera. No importaba cuanto hablase con él sobre aquello, él no se rendía.

Pero ella quería salir, quería ver el río del cual sacaban las aguas todos los días. El río que les permitía vivir ahí.

Y esperó a la noche y salió descalza de su habitación, rogándole a Ra y a Amón que no la encontraran.

Y escapó.

Pasó por los pasillos y se escondió de todo aquel que pasaba. Si era descubierta sería su fin, pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

—Te lo ruego, Ra. —murmuró.

Y bajó los escalones que llevaban a la salida y, por primera vez en su vida, vio como era el palacio por fuera.

¿Siempre se vería así de terrorífico durante la noche?

Pero no podía echarse atrás. Ya no.

 _¿Y si el Nilo me deja bañarme en sus aguas seré libre?_

Y pisó la arena por primera vez en su vida.

Y sonrió.

Tomó un puñado de arena con sus manos y sintió lo fría que estaba. Cuando el sol se ocultaba llegaba el frío de la noche, todo lo contrario al caluroso día.

Entonces comenzó a correr, alejándose del lugar, descubriendo por primera vez lo dificultoso que era correr sobre la arena. Esta se hundía y le entorpecía cada paso.

 _Y oirás el sonido de las aguas llamarte._

Cuando vio el lugar se detuvo.

Si el palacio le parecía terrorífico, eso era aun peor. Ahí debía ser que descansaban los esclavos. Había guardias alrededor, vigilando, sin parecer cansados.

 _Y te cautivará._

Se alejó de aquel horrible lugar y cuando divisó las aguas del río, lloró.

El Nilo era la fuente de vida de todo Egipto, no sabía cuánto había caminado para llegar.

Corrió y, cuando al fin llegó a la orilla, observó el agua correr, sin prisa, en paz.

Se sentó en la orilla y sumergió los pies en el agua.

 _Y te liberará._

Y lo vio.

Se había acercado a la orilla, lejos de ella, y parecía no haberla notado.

A pesar de que estuviera todo oscurecido, podía ver en su cuerpo varias cicatrices.

" _Los esclavos no son dignos de verte u oírte siquiera."_

Sí, era un esclavo. Se notaba por su piel bronceada por el sol y las ropas que usaba, que eran prácticamente un taparrabo y una especie de camisa rota.

Debía trabajar muy duro por la musculatura que tenía.

Seguro había escapado para tomar un poco de agua, que era lo que estaba haciendo.

Optó por esconderse, tratar de huir de alguien que podría hacerle daño pero, al él voltear en su dirección, quedó paralizada. La había descubierto. Se había puesto de pie. Caminaba hacia ella.

Se puso en pie también, descubriendo que él era una cabeza más alto que ella.

—Las mujeres nunca salen al río de noche y solas.

Dio un paso atrás, asustada.

Miró la parte de su pecho que la rota camisa no tapaba. Tenía heridas más recientes que le dejarían una fea marca.

—Tú eres… ¿parte de los esclavos? —se atrevió a preguntar aun sabiendo la respuesta.

Vio la ira en sus ojos color ámbar, un color que jamás había visto en los ojos de nadie.

—Es el castigo que imponen a gente inocente. —gruñó.

Ella pudo ver el verdadero dolor en sus ojos.

—Estás muy herido. —musitó.

— ¿Y a ti qué?

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —siguió preguntando.

Él miró el río, como si esa fuera la respuesta.

—Dicen que el Nilo purifica el alma de las personas.

Y entonces supo que él no le haría ningún daño, que él era solo un hombre más. Entonces se sentó en las orillas del río una vez más, con la mirada de él clavada en ella.

—Y si yo le pidiera un deseo al Nilo… ¿me lo concederá?

Y él se sentó a su lado, a una distancia considerable.

—Ojalá. —murmuró.

Y sus miradas chocaron de nuevo.

 _Y el Nilo te enseñará a escuchar tu corazón._

—Te han lastimado mucho. —no era una pregunta.

— ¿Quién eres? —cambió el tema.

—Soy Kagome.

¿Kagome? ¿De qué le sonaba ese nombre?

Y entonces se dio cuenta. Abrió los ojos como platos y la vio horrorizado, poniéndose de pie con velocidad.

— ¿La princesa? —murmuró.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

—Bueno, sí. ¡Pero no debes preocuparte! —se apresuró a decir.

—Maldición. —masculló.

Ella se puso en pie también.

— ¡No te vayas! —le gritó cuando él había comenzado a correr en dirección contraria.

Él se detuvo y la observó por un momento.

—Aunque sea, dime tu nombre. —pidió.

—Una princesa no debe relacionarse con un esclavo. —exclamó con odio.

Ella corrió hasta él.

—Dime tu nombre. —suplicó.

Y el tiempo pareció eterno.

—InuYasha.

 _¿Y si le pido un deseo al Nilo me lo concederá?_

 _¿Y si solo quiero sentirme libre?_

 _¿Y si solo fuera libre para ver el mundo?_

 _¿Y si pudiera ser libre para amar?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Y si yo fuera libre, ¿Anubis no me llevará con él?_

… **..**

*Hathor: diosa del amor, la alegría, la danza y las artes musicales.

*Anat: madre de todos los dioses, diosa del amor.

*Ra: dios del sol.

*Amón: Junto con Ra, el mayor de los dioses egipcios.

*Anubis: dios egipcio del infierno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esclavitud**

En respuesta al reto pedido por _TIERNA ORFELINA._

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Advertencias:** Tema de esclavitud :v

 **NOTA:** El pacman ahora tendrá bigote: : **{** v

 **Capítulo 2**

 _¿Y si yo no quiero ser princesa?_

 _¿Y si yo pidiera ser como las demás?_

 _¿El Nilo podrá concedérmelo?_

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que fugarse de esa forma de su casa era uno de los errores más grandes que había cometido, aunque para su suerte nadie pareció notarla. Desde ese momento se escapaba, mínimo, dos veces por semana. Más si le era posible, pero no podía tentar tanto su suerte.

Sabía que él llegaba al río todas las noches, él mismo se lo había dicho. ¿Cómo lograba él fugarse? No tenía idea, pero debía ser muy ágil y astuto como para lograrlo.

Si le hubieran dicho que esa noche cambiaría su vida de esa forma, no lo hubiera creído.

Claro, ella deseaba solo poder salir del palacio, no tenía intención de encontrarse a nadie ese día, mucho menos a alguien a quien matarían si la vieran con ella. Así de sencillo.

Cada vez que salía llevaba con ella algunos paños y utensilios para ayudarle a él con sus heridas.

¿Por qué le lastimarían tanto? Tenía el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y heridas por cicatrizar. ¿Cómo podían esas personas vivir de esa forma? Ella, aunque estaba condenada a estar encerrada, no sufría de hambre, dolores o graves enfermedades de algún tipo.

 _Y si el agua sana heridas…_

 _¿Por qué no sana las mías?_

Si pudiera salir con libertad a verle lo haría todos los días. Hacía casi cuatro meses que iba a verle y era el amigo más cercano que tenía. O el único, por no decirlo de otra forma.

Con él hablaba, se divertía a momentos y también la pasaba muy bien. No le importaba que esa amistad fuera prohibida, ella atesoraría cada momento.

A veces se planteaba la situación y, simplemente, concluía que lo mejor para ambos era no volver a verse nunca. ¿Sería así?

En poco tiempo había aprendido a quererle, no quería que luego no pudieran verse más.

Lo peor de todo, era que a ella le gustaba él. ¿Cómo podría tener una relación en ese tipo de condiciones? No podía ir, llegar y decir "te quiero" así porque sí. Además, era muy poco probable que él sintiera lo mismo que ella.

¿Por qué era tan difícil todo?

Ella no había deseado nacer con su posición y estaba segura que él tampoco hubiera deseado nacer con la suya.

Si salía con tanta libertad, ¿por qué no había escapado aun?

Una vez le había dicho que no abandonaría jamás a su madre, pero la mujer había muerto enferma casi tres meses atrás. Le vio sufrir, mas jamás le vio verter una sola lágrima. ¿Por qué seguía ahí si podía escapar cuando quisiera? ¿Qué era lo que le hacía quedarse?

Por más que pensara y pensara no daba con una respuesta.

Ahora, casi no hacía nada más que pensar en él.

Bueno, ignorando el hecho de que él era lo más interesante que le había pasado en dieciséis años, estaba el hecho del peligro de la ligera y estrecha línea que separaba el "querer" y el "amar" que sentía por él.

¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?

¿Por qué se preguntaba lo mismo todo el tiempo?

 _¿Por qué me das esperanzas?_

 _¿Me dará Ra la divinidad del sol?_

 _Solo quiero salir de esta jaula._

 _Si subo a la cima de las pirámides…_

 _¿Lo lograré?_

Dejó ir sus problemas en un suspiro y se dedicó a pasar sus dedos entre su cabello, peinándolo de forma descuidada. Claro, en la soledad de su habitación, nadie podía regañarla por andar _mechuda._ Lo único bueno de estar dentro de su alcoba era el hecho de tener la libertad de hacer cualquier cosa. Bueno, _casi_ cualquier cosa. Si hacía demasiado ruido o algo sospechoso entrarían inmediatamente.

A veces se preguntaba que sería lo que los dioses le estarían preparando para el futuro. No podían ser todos tan malos como para dejarla en esa situación, aunque le habían dado la oportunidad de conocer a InuYasha, eso ya era algo muy importante para ella y muy bueno también.

Se recostó en su cama y se quedó observando la nada.

Aun faltaba bastante tiempo para que anocheciera, no podía salir aun, no importaba cuanto quisiera hacerlo.

Se dio vuelta con pereza y le llegó el vago pensamiento de que debía continuar con sus estudios, aunque, si era sincera, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo hacerlo.

Escuchó unos pasos por el pasillo y no tuvo que adivinar quién era puesto que, en solo un breve instante, su padre había entrado en la habitación.

—Kagome. —le llamó. —Acompáñame.

Por alguna extraña razón no le gustó ese _acompáñame_ , pero debía de obedecer, no tenía otra alternativa, así que, con un asentimiento de cabeza, se puso en pie y lo siguió en cuanto salió de la habitación.

—Espera. —la detuvo.

Ella dio un respingo y se quedó quieta.

—Arréglate bien primero.

 _Uuuppss…_

Regresó a su habitación, se arregló el cabello, se puso sus joyas, se cambió de ropa y, cuando considero que ya no podrían regañarla por su aspecto, salió. Lo único que no hizo fue maquillarse. No le gustaba mucho y, para su suerte, su padre se lo permitía por el simple hecho de ser su única y _preciada_ hija. Claro, no se libraba de los aceites, perfumes ni nada por el estilo, pero algo era algo.

Regresó junto a su padre y, cuando él asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que así estaba bien, lo siguió entre los pasillos del inmenso palacio.

¿Qué sería lo que quería mostrarle su padre? ¿O solo quería decirle algo?

Se quedó completamente sorprendida al ver que llegaron hasta la salida del palacio, ¿acaso sería qué…?

—Saldremos. —le dijo a su sorprendida hija. —Es tiempo de que conozcas lo que hay fuera.

De haber podido, estaría dando saltos de alegría, pero debía comportarse. Claro, en su mente nadie le podía impedir dar esos saltos de alegría. De hecho, su mente estaba de fiesta. ¡Podría salir sin esconderse!

Respiró profundo cuando las puertas fueron abiertas y, por primera vez, pudo ver el exterior bañado por los fuertes rayos del sol.

Salió cubierta de pies a cabeza, como todos los valientes que se atrevían a estar bajo el potente poder de Ra. Además, no tenía ganas de tener alguna quemadura, esas cosas dolían increíblemente.

Varios guardias los siguieron mientras caminaban y ella pudo observar maravillada todas las construcciones que había en el lugar.

Trató de fijarse en cada cosa que había, por más minúscula que fuera, para que así quedara todo grabado en su memoria.

Su padre la miraba de reojo, vigilándola. No es como si ella fuera tan tonta como para escaparse teniendo a su padre y el montón de guardias encima. No estaba loca.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que sus ojos pudieron captar una escena muy desagradable para ella.

Allí estaban, siendo forzados a construir un nuevo monumento.

Su corazón se contrajo. Sí, era cierto que algunos eran criminales, pero otros solo habían tenido la desgracia de nacer en esa posición. Eran expuestos a los horrorosos rayos del sol y eran azotados si se detenían para recuperar un poco de aire.

¿Qué mal habían hecho todas esas personas?

—Padre. —le llamó.

El faraón volteó la vista hacia su hija, dándole a entender que tenía su atención.

— ¿Por qué me has traído hasta acá?

El faraón le puso una mano sobre el hombro y señaló con su mano la dirección en la que los esclavos trabajaban arduamente.

—No debes prestarles atención. —le dijo. —Esas personas no merecen que los veas siquiera.

— ¿Por qué?

Él la miró sorprendido por su atrevimiento, pero supo que ella en realidad _necesitaba_ esa respuesta.

—Porque los dioses los han repudiado.

Kagome abrió los ojos enormemente.

¿Su padre tendría razón? Él era el encargado de _todo_ el universo y los dioses se comunicaban con él. No podía estar mintiendo. _No podía._

— ¿Podría acercarme un poco más?

Por más extraña que le sonó la pregunta, el faraón se lo permitió, pero advirtiéndole que sería la única vez que podría acercarse.

Despacio y sin prisa caminó en línea recta, siendo aun bien vigilada y observó a todos aquellos que entregaban su duro trabajo a los dioses.

No lo veía.

Buscaba a InuYasha con la mirada pero no lo veía. ¿Acaso él no estaba ahí? Se suponía que él _debía_ estar ahí. Necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba saber si él sufría como los demás.

Hubo unos cuantos que voltearon a verla sin poder contener su curiosidad, pero fueron inmediatamente azotados por osar dirigirle la mirada a la hija del faraón.

Suspiró con tristeza y, justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta para volver junto a su padre, unos ojos ámbares cruzaron su mirada con la azulada de ella, solo durante unos pequeños microsegundos antes de ser obligados a apartarse a causa de un azote.

Pudo ver la rabia escrita en los ojos de él hacia el soldado que le había azotado, pero sabía que si llegaba a rebelarse sería mucho peor.

Le dolía verle ahí, sudado, sucio, hambriento y lleno de heridas. ¿Sería tan grande su sufrimiento?

—Debemos irnos.

La voz de su padre la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Ella volteó a verlo tratando de no demostrar alguna emoción y asintió, sabiendo perfectamente que no había forma de quedarse y de que el quedarse no le serviría para absolutamente nada.

 _¿Y ellos no podrán curarlo?_

 _¿Y yo no podré tampoco?_

 _Solo deja que las aguas te limpien…_

 _Déjate curar…_

— ¿No te duele mucho? —pasó el paño húmedo con cuidado sobre el brazo herido del hombre.

—No.

Había tenido que verle esa noche, no podía haber esperado. Después de haberlo visto caer sobre la arena caliente supo que necesitaba ir y cuidar de sus heridas, así que lo hizo y se encontraba con él sentada de nuevo junto al Nilo.

—Dijiste que no podías salir del palacio.

Él no la miraba. Tenía la mirada completamente perdida en las aguas del Nilo, como si ellas pudieran entenderlo y tranquilizar sus pensamientos.

—Es la primera vez. —él la miró por el rabillo del ojo. —Que me lo permiten. —aclaró ella.

— ¿Por qué sigues viniendo aquí, Kagome? —sus ojos se desviaron hacia los de ella.

Ella le sonrió en la oscuridad de la noche y enjuagó el paño en las aguas del río para volver a pasarlo por su brazo con cariño y cuidado.

—Me gusta estar aquí. —le contestó. —contigo. —añadió en un susurro, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Él no le contestó.

Siguió con su tarea durante unos minutos más y, al terminar, volvió a enjuagar el paño para limpiarlo.

— ¿Por qué no te vas? —le preguntó ella de pronto. —Sales todas las noches y aun así regresas. ¿Por qué?

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

— ¿E ir a donde?

—No lo sé. —murmuró.

—Si me voy de aquí y busco otro lugar en seguida sabrán quien soy. —le dijo. —Terminaría igual.

—Podrías encontrar un sitio mejor. —sugirió, casi ignorando lo que él recién había dicho.

— ¿Por qué te importa? —su repentino tono defensivo la hizo dar un respingo.

Ella frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

—Porque _tú_ me importas.

Su respuesta fue simple, firme, sin algún ápice de duda.

Él volteó a verla con una mirada cargada de sentimientos que ella no supo descifrar. ¿Significaría ella algo para él?

Quería saberlo.

Por alguna extraña razón, _necesitaba_ saberlo.

— ¿InuYasha? —preguntó ligeramente aturdida.

Él la tomó firme de los hombros y abrió la boca, dispuesto a gritarle algo, pero nada salió de entre sus labios. Vio la confusión y el aturdimiento en los ojos de la mujer, pero había algo más. ¿Podría ser?

—Lo siento. —se disculpó.

Ella iba a preguntar el porqué pero nada pudo salir de sus labios tampoco, aunque el motivo fue diferente. Él se lo impidió de la única manera que no pudo prever.

Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue rodear el cuello masculino con los brazos y cerrar los ojos, sintiendo los labios masculinos sobre los suyos y sabiendo que, al final, sí estaba enamorada.

 _¿Y si huimos juntos?_

 _¿El Nilo nos cuidará si huimos juntos?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Esclavitud**

Idea de _TIERNA ORFELINA_ , un reto para el sexy foro ¡Siéntate!

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Advertencias:** Tema de esclavitud : **{** v

 **NOTA:** Último capítulo.

 _Holiwis :3 ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño fic!_

 **Capítulo 3**

Esa noche, en cuanto había dado cuenta, ya tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre y correspondía al beso como podía, tratando de no ser demasiado torpe en su primer intento porque, al fin y al cabo, ese era su primer beso y no tenía ganas de fracasar en él.

Casi podía apostar que estaba sentada en una nube, a pesar de estar en la fría arena. Sentía sus mejillas calientes y como la mano derecha del hombre que la besaba se deslizaba hacia su cintura, aferrándola hacia él, mientras que la izquierda se movió hasta su nuca, impidiéndole así separarse de su rostro. Claro, ella no se separaría a menos que el aire se le hiciera demasiado necesario, pero en esos instantes se sentía _demasiado bien_ como para querer apartarse del hombre del cual estaba enamorada.

Los cálidos y ásperos labios masculinos envolvían los suyos despacio, como si quisiera memorizar sus labios con los propios. La rozaban de una manera tan tierna que sentía que podría derretirse a pesar del frío que estaba en el ambiente. Trataba de responderle como podía, sintiendo sus labios húmedos ante el contacto ajeno y un agradable cosquilleo concentrarse en los mismos, además de las molestias en su estómago a causa de su nerviosismo.

Sintió como él se alejaba de su rostro para darle espacio a recuperar el aire perdido. Sentía su respiración jadeante y se negó a abrir los ojos, suponiendo que si llegaba a hacerlo la magia se rompería y aquel espejismo desaparecería de un momento para otro. Si abría los ojos el encanto desaparecería y volvería a pisar la realidad. Aun así, sintió el aliento de él azotarle el rostro y, un par de segundos más tarde, sus labios rozándose suavemente, sin llegar a convertir ese roce en un ansiado beso.

Al final sus labios se unieron de nuevo, esta vez en un contacto mucho más corto que el anterior, apenas un mísero contacto, pero que logró transmitirle miles de sensaciones que la recorrieron de pies a cabeza. En cuanto los labios masculinos dejaron de tocar los suyos abrió los ojos, dispuesta a enfrentarlo sin temor o nerviosismo, aunque su mirada la desarmaría de todos modos.

—No quise irme. —habló él, retomando el tema abandonado minutos atrás.

Sí, era cierto, ella le había mencionado el porqué no huía, el porqué seguía en un lugar donde lo que hacían era volverlo miserable y lo llenaban de heridas. No pensó que él retomara el tema pero, como lo había hecho, escucharía atentamente todo lo que tuviera que decirle.

— ¿Por qué?

Vio como dejaba ir un suspiro colocaba ambas manos en sus hombros, acariciando su piel lentamente con sus pulgares y permitiendo que ella hiciera lo mismo y pudiera separarse un poco más para darle espacio al momento de expresarse.

—No quería dejar de verte.

Y eso fue lo que le derritió el corazón. Se había quedado sin aire en ese preciso instante y sus ojos irradiaban la añoranza y esperanza en espera de las palabras siguientes del hombre frente a ella.

Le vio entreabrir sus labios, dispuesto a hablar, mas nada salió de entre ellos. El brillo de su mirada era intenso a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar en el que se encontraban. Las aguas del Nilo corrían silenciosas junto a ellos, como un mudo testigo de una promesa silenciosa entre dos almas que habían sido víctimas de un cruel giro del destino.

La mano con la que él se aferraba a su nuca se deslizó despacio hacia la mejilla de la joven princesa, rozando con sus dedos la suave piel que estaba a su alcance, sintiendo el calor que desprendía.

Ambos supieron que las palabras sobraban en ese momento, que todo lo que tenían que decir no tendría ningún sentido. Kagome se dejó llevar por la calidez del cuerpo masculino y se permitió a sí misma recostarse contra él, cerrando los ojos y suspirando contra el pecho masculino.

—Déjame ir contigo. —la voz de ella fue un susurro, pero él pudo escucharla de forma nítida.

Las manos masculinas se posaron suavemente sobre los hombros femeninos, acariciándolos con delicadeza antes de ejercer un poco de fuerza, obligándola a retroceder para luego buscar su mirada.

—No podría separarte de tu hogar. —la voz de él era ronca, cansada. —De tu padre.

—Podríamos tener nuestro propio hogar juntos. —la voz de ella era casi una súplica.

Él estudió con cuidado las facciones de su rostro, como si quisiera grabarla a fuego en su memoria. Sus ojos azulados brillaban por lágrimas pugnando por salir.

—No puedo ofrecerte la vida que mereces.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, llevando sus manos al pecho masculino y aferrándose a él con fuerza.

—No quiero que sigas sufriendo en un lugar como este. —susurró, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por su rostro.

Deseaba poder escapar con él, encontrar un lugar mejor para ambos. Quería ser feliz con el hombre del cual estaba enamorada, sin nada ni nadie que les impidiera estar juntos como estaba segura que ambos deseaban. Quería ser libre, sentirse libre.

Deseaba con todo su ser encontrar la felicidad completa, que el amor no le faltase ni le pareciera algo lejano o imposible. Dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos era algo que añoraba, algo que la atormentaba hasta en sus propios sueños.

— ¿Adónde iríamos?

— ¿Importa acaso? —le rebatió la mujer, acercándose cada vez más a su cuerpo.

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó el rostro del hombre frente a ella, develando un mundo de misterios.

Supo en ese momento que había aceptado su oferta, que huirían juntos. El sufrimiento que les había atormentado desde hacía mucho se desvanecería poco a poco, así como las cicatrices en el cuerpo de InuYasha.

Lo que el futuro les deparaba era incierto, pero al ver el brillo especial en los ojos del hombre que amaba Kagome descubrió que estaba dispuesta a correr todos los riesgos que su decisión suponía.

Y sus labios se juntaron una vez más, sellando la promesa que solo el Nilo había logrado presenciar.

 _El Nilo nos guiará a nuestro destino_

 _y el amor a nuestro futuro._

 **Fin.**


End file.
